Be My Escape
by MyMonkeyIsOrange
Summary: Robin is suffering and runs into Starfire in the middle of the night, and he tells her everything, even his feelings of love for her. [RobStar] My first song fic. OneShot


**Be My Escape**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, or Relient K's "Be my escape"

Description: This is a song fic about what Robin thinks of Starfire. Its my first fic, and I know it probably sucks, so please be nice.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption  
because I know to live you must give your life away  
And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because_

Robin had always been very stern since the accident at the circus so many years ago. He had been train by Batman himself to be that way. He had always been told to ignore emotions such as love, but he had failed that mission. He had fallen in love.

He had done so many things that, to him, he did not deserve such a wonderful person. To him, she was perfect, beautiful, smart and everything to him. If he could just hold her tight, he could be redeemed and vindicated from everything he had done in his short life of 16 years. Now he sat alone in his room contemplating what he should do.

_I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape,_

"What am I going to do Star? I know only you can help me." Robin moaned as he rolled over onto his stomach to stare at a picture of his new family, the Teen Titans. "I didn't mean to fall for you, you were just so hard to resist." Robin decided to get up and get some water to clear his head.

_I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair_

Starfire sat alone in the main room drinking from a bottle of mustard. "I know that he suffers so, I just wish he would come to talk to me about it, I wish he would let me in to love him." She got of the stool and placed the mustard back into the fridge and was about to head back to bed when she ran head on into Robin."

Robin was walking when he ran smack into Star. His heart was running. He got the usual feeling that he wanted to just make her happy, but he knew he didn't deserve it, and hey, why would she care for a fool like him anyways?

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._

"Why do I let myself suffer like this? Oh, because she would never love me, I mean, she might, but what if she doesn't. But what if she does, then she can set me free from all this pain caused by this secret and all these past scars." Robin thought as he stared into her emerald pools, almost drowning in them.

"He is crushing myself and his self, please Robin, just let me in, please, I can hold the key to help and finding your way." Starfire thought, sighing as she looked up into his mask.

_I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave_

"Star, I need to talk to you about…some stuff that's been bothering me." Robin whispered as led Star to the couch. It was time that he let himself out from his hostage mind.

"Finally, he is asking for help, or maybe he will allow me to do more, like love him forever." Starfire smiled at her own thinking.

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging  
You to be my escape._

Starfire gasped as Robin finished his story. It was all so sad. How can one man, no, boy, suffer so much? She wanted to be with him even more than ever at that one minute. She hugged him, and she never wanted to let go, ever. " I am so sorry Robin, I had no idea, I want to help you, but how can I help you?" Starfire cried.

"Star, you have already helped me more than you can ever know, l just by actually listening. And that's not all that's been bothering me." He smiled down at her, since he had grown taller over the years he had led the Titans.

"Robin please, tell me, I want to know." Star looked up at him pleadingly.

"Star, I understand if this is weird, and you don't want to be my best friend anymore after this, but I love you, not in a sisterly way either, I love you so much it hurts, all I want is to just hold you and be with you. Forever."

Star inhaled deeply and then squealed. This is how she always wanted things, and now here she was, with he true love confessing to her. All she could think to do was lean over and kiss him, so she did.

It was a light peak, but it gave both of them the message they needed to know.

_I fought You for so long  
I should have let You in  
Oh how we regret those things we do  
And all I was trying to do was save my own skin  
But so were You _

So were You

"Thank you Star, for everything, but mostly, for just being my best friend and for loving me when no one else would." Robin kissed her hand and went to bed, leaving a very happy Star behind watching.

"I finally got to be his escape." Star thought as she fell into a deep slumber on the sofa.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Author's note: Well, that wasn't exactly as I planned it to sound. I didn't get a chance to add the other characters, but I guess I like it. I don't think it sucked as much as I expected it to. So leave a comment and tell me what you think, cause it doesn't really matter what I think, cause I'm the author.


End file.
